


[Podfic] Little Ghost

by TheOwlThing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel side pairing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hallucifer, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rated M for language, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sabriel - Freeform, canon divergence after season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlThing/pseuds/TheOwlThing
Summary: The Apocalypse ended two years ago.The Winchesters have returned to their eat-slay-love lifestyle. Castiel has returned to the Winchesters. Heaven has found an uneasy peace, Hell is, well, Hell but it seems manageable. Everything is copacetic, or as copacetic as life on God’s green Earth can be.And yet, Gabriel can’t enjoy it. Because Gabriel is a ghost.[Podfic version]Length: 1:12:14





	[Podfic] Little Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367686) by [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures). 



**Title:** [Little Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367686)

**Author:** [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures)

 **Reader:**  TheOwlThing

 **Pairings:**   Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Summary:**

The Apocalypse ended two years ago.

The Winchesters have returned to their eat-slay-love lifestyle. Castiel has returned to the Winchesters. Heaven has found an uneasy peace, Hell is, well, Hell but it seems manageable. Everything is copacetic, or as copacetic as life on God’s green Earth can be.

And yet, Gabriel can’t enjoy it. Because Gabriel is a ghost.

 **Length:**  1:12:14

 **Download or listen:**  [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/why0alia1s1a6cf/little%20ghost.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
